


My dad's who?

by icefan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Issues, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefan/pseuds/icefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic about Voldemorts daughter trying to find out who her parents are and just started her third year at Hogwarts, and Malfo helps her along the way<br/>idk im bad at summary's</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dad's who?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own any of the charecter's
> 
> sorry for my spelling hope you enjoy

Athena Phoenix Diggory had just arrived at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for her third year.She sat at the Hufflepuff table with her brother Cedric. Athena knew he wasn't her real brother since Amos told her he adopted her because of issues in her real family and her parents dark past, but shortly after she was left with the Diggory’s, her mother died and that's all she got to know, for now.  
It really bothered Athena not knowing who her parents were, she sometimes even thought that Amos didn’t even know who they were but she knew that wasn’t true. He had told her stories about her mom and him when they were in school and she sounded very nice, but after graduation she left and no one heard from her for some time. It wasn’t until the night Lily and James potter died that she suddenly appeared on Amos's doorstep with a one year old Athena in her arms. A few days after that she died, or that's what Amos said, Athena knew she was alive she just knew it.  
Because her past was so complicated she just called herself Athena Pheonix Diggory but mostly because she didn’t know her real surname so she and Cedric just told everyone that they were siblings because it seemed like the easiest solution to their problem.

They were watching the first years getting sorted into houses and most of them looked nervouse and even scared. Athena couldn’t blame them she was still terrified of the sorting hat, ever since her first year when he nearly sorted her into Slytherin, or last year when professor Sprout was thinking about getting her resorted after her Parseltonge accident with Harry and the chamber of secrets. Harry even told her Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort looked a lot like her, that he had the same eye and hair color and that he could have been her father. But Harry quickly apologized for that stupid idea, of course she wasn’t Voldemort’s daughter, he didn’t have a daughter, did he? Athena didn’t dwell on that thought for long, and decided it was a bad idea to ask Amos, because he would probably think she was crazy.

Ever since the incident last year Draco Malfoy suddenly started to show some kind of interest in her, he started to notice her more and stopped the insults. He even asked Athena to come and sit with him and his friends on the train ride to Hogwarts but she turned down the offer becaus she wanted to sit with her best friend Neville instead. Malfoy apparently didn’t really expect his offer being turned down and just stood their shocked, as Athena slowly started to walk away she heard him mumble something about “that stupid bloody Longbottom”. Just the mere thought about Malfoy being jealous of Neville made her giggle.

Athena was so lost in her own thoughts about her friends, that she didn’t even hear Cedric talking to her.  
“Phoenix, Pheonix !!!” Cedric called waving his hand infront of her face. ”what’s so funny that i don’t know about ?”  
“ It’s none of your business, and don’t call me Pheonix, i don’t like it” Athena said growling looking over at the Slytherin table just to catch Malfoy staring at her.  
“well well, Pheonix has gotten herself a little secret admirer!” Cedric called over the table high fiving one of his friends.  
“shut up Cedric !,Malfoy doesn’t even like me he’s just a spoiled little brat”  
Athena angrily spat back.  
“He has been staring at you ever since we sat down” Zacharias Smith one of Cedric’s friends said trying not laugh, but failing miserably.  
“ Don’t worry Pheonix i won’t let the bad boy hurt you” Cedric said elbowing her.  
“ Stop it ! I’m going to check on Neville” she said standing up.  
“oooo, going to check if your boyfriend has broken anything” Zacharias said making everyone laugh.  
“No!, he’s not my boyfriend and he can take care of himself,” Athena said blushing red in anger and embarassment and walked straight off towards the Gryffindor table.

**Author's Note:**

> might post some more later


End file.
